Sérieusement ?
by ImDory
Summary: Tout semble être fait pour les séparer, entre les idées débiiiiiiiiiles de l'un des principaux concernés et les aléas foireux de leur vie... Vraiment, qui aurait cru qu'ils parviendraient à se retrouver un peu plus à chaque nouvelles épreuves ? (Steter, fic tirée d'un RP des plus tumultueux !)
1. Prologue

_Ce prologue est là, afin de placer le contexte de cette Fic._

* * *

Peter vient tout juste de revenir du royaume des morts grâce à la précieuse aide de Lydia qui semble avoir miraculeusement échappé à la transformation en loup-garou. Affaibli et peu désireux d'être un Oméga, l'aîné des Hale se comporte de façon étrangement complaisante avec son neveux.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un certain lycéen disparaît, enlevé par une famille de chasseur bien connue, il décide d'aider Derek et ce crétin de Scott afin de secourir le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

Vont-ils parvenir à le récupérer en un seul morceau ? Toujours humain ? Toujours vivant ? Et surtout, est-ce vraiment Scott qui lui sauvera les fesses, ou bien la personne la plus inattendue ?

* * *

 _Les chapitres seront bien entendu plus long que ce prologue. J'essayerais de les publier tout les 15 du mois à des heures plus ou moins tardives..._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ou vos remarques, je répondrais aux reviews à chaque début de chapitres. :)_

 _Enjoy !_


	2. Un plan Foireux

_Voilà le premier véritable chapitre. ^^_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Dans deux jours, ce serait la pleine lune. Heureusement que Scott savait maintenant se débrouiller sans que Stiles ne soit obligé de trouver un moyen de le menotter à l'un des radiateurs chez lui… Mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour aider son meilleur ami ? Meilleur ami qui avait, malgré tout, tendance à l'oublier un peu. Lui, le seul humain de la bande. Cette pensée le fit soupirer tandis qu'il rejoignait le parking du lycée après une longue journée de cours.

Scott était déjà parti à la clinique, il avait donc pris de l'avance sur le fils du chérif qui, lui, trainait un peu la patte. Il retrouva sa bonne vieille voiture, à sa place habituelle, tout en sortant ses clés de sa poche. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière, l'adolescent sentit un coup net et violent à l'arrière de la tête. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ouvrant doucement les yeux, une douleur aiguë le fit grimacer. Stiles fut obligé de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir totalement reprendre conscience et observer où il se trouvait : une pièce sombre, avec une forte odeur de poussière, des vieux meubles… bref, sans doute une cave ou un quelconque sous-sol - ou pire… dans un vieil entrepôt bien loin de Beacon Hills - qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se rendit compte seulement après qu'il était attaché sur une chaise, les bras coincés dans le dos et les chevilles solidement ficelées. Et… apparemment, son kidnappeur le connaissait, puisqu'il avait pensé à le bâillonner. Un point pour eux ! Comme ça, il ne pourrait sûrement pas les torturer par un flot de paroles sans fin.

\- Te voilà enfin réveillé ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais quand on allait pouvoir commencer.

Cette voix… Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Qui d'autre que ce vieux papy cinglé pouvait avoir la folle idée de kidnapper un pauvre petit humain sans défense ? Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Au fond, il avait connu pire.

\- Tu vas me servir d'appât. Et je vais enfin débarrasser Beacon Hills de toutes ces bêtes assoiffées de sang. Réjouis-toi, tu seras aux premières loges.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel. Autant dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Le vieux allait sans doute finir massacré par ses amis, à force de les provoquer. Gérard lui expliqua avoir laissé un message à l'attention de Scott et des autres pour tous les amener à lui… Mais tout sonnait comme un piège grotesque. Stiles espéra que, pour une fois, et même sans lui, son meilleur ami réfléchirait avant de foncer tête baissée à son secours. Même s'il devait endurer les pires tortures en attendant…

Pendant ce temps, les loups-garous préparèrent eux aussi un plan, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un piège surement mortel. Ils avaient donc demandé de l'aide à Deaton et surtout, à Christopher Argent, le seul chasseur ayant au moins un soupçon de bon sens et de savoir vivre.

Le plan était simple : Peter et Derek se chargeaient de Gérard, Scott libérait son meilleur ami et les autres se tenaient en retrait pour intervenir dès que ça tournerait mal. Sauf qu'absolument rien ne se déroula comme prévu… Sans compter que, le temps que tout soit parfaitement mis en place, Stiles ne put échapper à une petite séance de torture gratuite, pour le simple plaisir du « papy psychopathe ». L'adolescent replongea dans l'inconscience, pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le brouhaha émit par l'attaque de la meute.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, un bleu sur la joue, du sang au coin des lèvres et sur le haut de son crâne. Son premier réflexe fut de tirer sur ses liens pour tenter de se dégager mais il ne parvint qu'à s'écorcher un peu les bras, grimaçant de douleur.

A l'étage, ou dans une pièce voisine, le petit humain n'en savait trop rien, le grabuge se poursuivait, mais il vit bientôt apparaître ses trois sauveurs. Malheureusement, les loups le trouvèrent très facilement, bien trop facilement… et pas moyen de trouver le vieux débris. En revanche, ses hommes leur tombèrent dessus, les acculant de toute part. La cavalerie ne devrait normalement plus tarder. Par contre, Scott et Derek se retrouvèrent finalement séparés de Stiles. Ce fut donc Peter qui parvint jusqu'au petit humain en premier, surprenant ce dernier. Bizarre… L'hyperactif l'avait toujours cru beaucoup plus « solo » que ça. Après tout, l'aîné des Hale n'aimait pas trop se mouiller, non ? Il lui avait toujours semblé préférer voir les autres prendre les coups à sa place, notamment ce cher Derek, comme le grand manipulateur qu'il était. A son approche, l'adolescent leva les yeux vers lui, le toisant d'un air à la fois méfiant et perplexe, semblant dire : « Quoi ? C'est « lui » mon sauveur ? Sérieusement ? ». Face à sa mine, il vit le loup arborer un léger rictus moqueur tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui pour pouvoir défaire ses liens, tout en prenant la parole :

\- Tu peux te déplacer ? Demanda-t-il, une fois le petit humain détaché.

Stiles se massa les poignets, bougeant ses membres pour les dégourdir un peu.

\- Bien sûr que je peux marcher ! Répondit-il.

Se levant de la chaise, à peine eut-il fait un pas en avant qu'il s'écroula lamentablement, laissant échapper un juron. Gérard ne l'avait pas raté. Sans compter qu'il se sentait épuisé…

\- Finalement, je crois que je peux pas… Marmonna l'adolescent.

Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Peter, mais il aurait pu parier n'importe quoi que le loup fût désespéré par son état plutôt… misérable.

\- Si on sort d'ici, en un seul morceau, tu seras prié d'apprendre à ton ami à suivre les plans, fit le loup-garou, en venant passer l'un des bras du petit humain autour de ses épaules.

Aidé par le plus âgé, Stiles se redressa lentement, grimaçant de douleur, puis roula des yeux. C'était pourtant clair, non ? Depuis quand son cher frère de cœur suivait-il les plans ?

\- Déjà que ses plans craignent la plupart du temps… Voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui les fais ! Mais en plus, lui demander de les suivre…

Autrement dit, il ne fallait pas non plus croire au Bigfoot, hein. Ce fut donc soutenu par Peter – Tiens, au passage, ses muscles étaient vachement fermes ! Même si Stiles ne lui tenait que les épaules… - le petit humain se dirigea aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers la sortie. Sortie qui fut barrée par Pépé Gégé, lui-même… Pas le choix, il leur fallait faire demi-tour et trouver une autre sortie. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'adolescent ne soit sauvé par le loup-garou le plus… « faible » de la bande ? Depuis sa récente résurrection, tout le monde savait que Peter avait perdu une grande partie de sa force surnaturelle. A lui tout seul, il ne pouvait donc pas se battre tout en portant et protégeant le plus jeune. Ils s'engouffrèrent plus loin dans les profondeurs de ces souterrains pour le moins lugubres, se mettant tous deux à l'abri des combats. Mais les gestes brusques et la non-délicatesse du Hale arracha un gémissement de souffrance à Stiles.

\- Et merde ! Jura Stiles, bien obligé de suivre les mouvements du plus âgé. Il est partout ce foutu papy psychopathe… Hey ! Va doucement, le grand méchant loup, j'ai pas de grandes pattes et je guéris pas aussi vite que vous. Fais gaffe ! Change pas de direction sans prévenir !

Le pauvre avait encore failli finir la tête par terre… Il se cramponnait comme il le pouvait à Peter, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer du tambour dans son propre crâne.

\- Oh ? Tu préfères peut-être qu'on prenne notre temps devant ce vieux qui nous visait de son arme ? Je te laisserais volontiers lui faire face la prochaine fois, répliqua Peter.

Bien tiens… Stiles aurait dû s'en douter. Y aller un peu plus doucement, c'était trop demander ?

\- Heu… non, merci, ça ira. J'ai été obligé de le supporter pendant des heures avant que vous ne daigniez arriver, ça m'a suffi !

Pas question de se prendre encore des coups perdus… Il n'avait pas le pouvoir surnaturel de guérir, lui ! Il suivit tout de même le loup, tant bien que mal, bougonnant entre ses dents jusqu'à ce que Peter ne s'arrête.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il, de but en blanc.

\- Génial… C'est quoi la bonne ? Demanda le petit humain.

\- Je pense que nous les avons semés. La mauvaise nouvelle, eh bien, je ne sais pas où nous sommes.

L'adolescent le vit tendre l'oreille et écouter attentivement les sons suspects aux alentours. Apparemment, il n'entendait rien, au vu de l'air soucieux qu'il arborait. Il posa Stiles au sol qui, à nouveau en appuis sur ses deux jambes seules pour le porter, vacilla et eut le réflexe de s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement. Plus ou moins en équilibre stable, l'hyperactif observa les lieux, lui aussi, et la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Bon, le couloir ne me dit rien qui vaille… » : ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de long couloir en pierre. A vue de nez, Stiles aurait pu le confondre avec une sorte de sous-sol de manoir hanté. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, cela les mènerait directement dans la gueule du chasseur – quelle ironie ! Donc, mieux valait pour eux d'avancer et voir où ce couloir débouchait. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient une autre sortie.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une sortie au fond, un tunnel mène toujours quelque part. A moins que tu ne préfères essayer de retrouver les autres. Mais bizarrement, j'en doute, fit Stiles.

Il connaissait très bien les réticences de Peter à se mêler au combat, sauf si c'était une affaire personnelle. Ou bien s'il avait quelque chose à y gagner. D'ailleurs… ça le surprenait qu'il ne soit venu le sauver, avec Scott surtout. Le Beta qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire se plier à sa volonté…

\- Je n'entends pas le moindre bruit… Marmonna le plus âgé, plus pour lui-même, sans répondre directement à la question du petit humain.

Ils avaient bel et bien l'air isolés, tous les deux. Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'une ouïe fine, et sur-développée, pour s'en apercevoir également. Son cœur battait si vite, menaçant presque de bondir hors de sa poitrine, qu'il se doutait que le loup-garou n'entendrait que le bruit incessant de ce dernier. Il posa le regard sur le plus âgé, tandis que celui-ci s'avançait un peu, sans aller trop loin, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles embuscades. Finalement, il fit demi-tour, revenant vers l'hyperactif, toujours avec cet éternel air neutre au visage. En levant les yeux vers lui, le jeune Stilinski se demanda encore pourquoi « lui ». Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Peter soit là, avec lui. Qu'il soit venu le sauver… c'était risible, surréaliste même. Enfin, au moins, il n'était pas tout seul dans cette galère… Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- A la base, je suis venu car je savais que leur plan foirerait… Bien que je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point-là, répondit finalement le loup-garou.

\- Le grand méchant loup qui vient au secours du petit humain sans défense… C'est presque mignon. Au fait, tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'est pas logique ? Si tu savais que le plan foirerait, tu ne serais pas venu. Ne le nie pas ! Je sais comment tu agis, d'habitude, je commence à te connaître.

\- Mais comment un si petit humain peut-il parler autant ? Demanda Peter, la mine quelque peu exaspérée.

Eh non… Stiles ne se taisait jamais ! Le seul moment où il ne parlait pas, c'était quand il était malade ou inconscient. Malheureusement pour Peter, quand la situation était dramatique, le plus jeune ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de laisser un flot de paroles continues franchir ses lèvres. Gérard avait eu raison de le bâillonner. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, et surtout qu'il en avait à nouveau la possibilité, l'adolescent recommençait à parler sans s'arrêter, ou juste pour reprendre sa respiration. Sauf qu'il avait beau parler, Peter se gardait bien de lui répondre et cela eut le don de frustrer un peu plus le petit humain. Et puis, soudainement, le loup se rapprocha davantage de l'hyperactif, regardant son visage de plus près avant de poser une main contre sa nuque. Ses veines devinrent noires, alors qu'il prenait une partie de sa douleur. Ce geste surprit tellement le petit humain qu'il cessa enfin de parler. Il se sentit même rougir, comme un idiot. Pour finalement soupirer, soulagé de cette horrible sensation qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu vas devoir te contenter de ça pour le moment, dit Peter.

\- Merci… Marmonna Stiles, un poil embarrassé.

Mais, au moins, les soins du loup-garou parvinrent enfin à faire taire le plus jeune. En plus de cette petite rougeur apparaissant sur les joues de Stiles, qui, apparemment arrachèrent un faible rictus amusé au grand méchant loup. Le petit humain eut presque l'impression que, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait bien pu se faire croquer, littéralement !

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, parler m'empêche de faire une crise de panique. Tu préfères que je fasse une crise de panique ? Non parce qu'il suffit de le dire, hein.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps ! Voilà qu'il recommençait. Enfin, maintenant, il se sentait mieux. Grâce à un certain Hale… Mais l'adolescent ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits, cela dit. Et, à présent, il pouvait marcher tout seul.

\- Bon… on y va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mais, après toi, répondit Peter, suivit d'un petit mouvement théâtral de la main.

Bien sûr et comme ça, le plus âgé pourrait tranquillement… « couvrir ses arrières » ? Stiles maudit les battements trop vifs de son pauvre petit cœur.

\- C'est ça, comme ça, je me fais bouffer si jamais y a une grosse bébête qui surgit de nulle part, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, il vit Peter rouler des yeux, probablement exaspéré par le comportement de l'hyperactif.

\- Si grosse bébête il y a, elle viendra sans aucun doute de derrière. Et non, je ne parle pas de moi, dit Peter.

\- Au moins, j'aurais le temps de me sauver. A supposer que je trouve une sortie… marmonna Stiles.

Parce que si le loup se faisait attaquer, Stiles n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que fuir. Il n'était pas armé… que pouvait-il donc faire d'autre ? Se sauver, chercher du secours, en priant pour tomber sur Scott et Derek, ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'était la meilleure solution. En parlant de grosse bébête… savoir qu'il y avait un loup-garou, pas trop net dans sa tête, qui le suivait, ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Mais bon… il fit avec. Stiles passa donc en tête et s'avança dans le long couloir lugubre. Il leur fallait sortir de là, sans savoir si certains chasseurs se mettraient à leur poursuite. Sans compter que l'adolescent s'inquiétait un peu pour ses amis, en particulier pour son frère de cœur. Dans le pire des cas, ce bon vieux Sourwolf était assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul, non ? Tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à ses camarades, Peter restait silencieux et Stiles devina qu'il gardait ses sens en alerte, attentif au moindre son, juste au cas où.

\- Tu n'entends toujours rien ? Demanda Stiles, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Non. Mais tu devrais te calmer, ton cœur bat bien trop vite.

\- Ouais, ben, je peux pas faire autrement. J'ai la trouille, j'ai rien pour me défendre et c'est pas ta seule présence qui risque de me rassurer…

Plus vite il serait sorti de là, mieux il se porterait !

\- Ça devrait. Je peux te défendre, te soigner, te porter pour courir très vite… Et puis, réfléchis-y. Tu es celui que je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à tuer. Certes, je t'ai quelque peu menacé, mais tu ne m'aurais pas aidé autrement, argumenta le plus âgé.

Stiles se tut quelques secondes, la mine légèrement perplexe. Ce n'était pas faux, après tout, Peter n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à lui faire le moindre mal, surtout pas à mettre un terme à sa vie. En plus du fait qu'il venait tout de même de le sauver. Pourquoi le faire pour si c'était pour le perdre juste après ? Malgré tout, le plus jeune avait encore bien du mal de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Lydia. Ce soir-là, il avait eu la peur de sa vie face à la rouquine couverte de sang, allongée sur le terrain de crosse…

\- T'as bien failli tuer Lydia… Murmura-t-il.

\- Mais elle n'est pas morte. Elle parait même immunisée, ce qui est… assez incroyable.

Immunisée ? Vraiment ? Stiles n'y croyait pas trop. Il doutait et se demandait toujours comment la jeune fille avait pu y survivre. Surtout après avoir vu ses blessures, qui avaient mis beaucoup de temps à se refermer. Suivi par sa petite escapade en forêt… Et puis, brusquement, l'hyperactif fit la grimace, repensant aussi à ce moment, où Peter lui avait proposé de le mordre et d'en faire un loup-garou, lui aussi. Un frisson le parcourut à ce souvenir. Même si la morsure avait pu le rendre plus fort… il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait juste rester lui-même. Il ne voulait pas finir… comme Peter. Il fixa ledit loup du coin de l'œil mais n'ajouta rien.

Pour le moment, ils avaient un bien plus gros problème, inutile de se perdre sur ce terrain-là plus longtemps. Il n'en finissait donc pas ce foutu couloir ?! L'adolescent tenta tout de même de contrôler les battements furtifs de son cœur. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait réellement finir par en faire une, de crise d'angoisse…

Le couloir prit fin. Ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle… s'il ne les avait pas fait arriver dans une énorme pièce vide… ou presque. Il y avait une cage et des câbles électriques. Une salle de torture, sans aucun doute possible. Et ça, c'était bien loin de rassurer le petit humain qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Heu… ça, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme… Fit-il en reculant à nouveau d'un petit pas.

Son visage était blême, plus que d'ordinaire. Après tout, il n'avait pas une grande tolérance à la douleur, comparé aux loup-garou…

\- Restes près de moi, j'entends quelque chose… Dit Peter.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que t'entends du renfort… Dis-moi que c'est Scott et Derek… Supplia Stiles, tout en restant tout près du loup.

La porte se referma sur deux chasseurs, un bâton électrique dans la main, l'air menaçant. Peter se plaça instinctivement – enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, venant de lui – devant Stiles, pour le protéger.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire que oui…

* * *

 _Suite le 15 septembre._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! : D_


	3. La fin du calvaire, vraiment ?

_Merci Ami Si Di pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! : D Par contre, j'espère ne pas te décevoir mais Scott n'est pas vraiment le héro de cette histoire._

 **.**

 _Voici le second chapitre. Bonne lecture. ~_

* * *

\- Caches toi ! Fit Peter, se transformant, prêt à affronter les deux chasseurs venant de faire irruption dans la pièce.

\- Me cacher ? Et où ?! S'exclama Stiles.

Ce maudit loup en avait de bonne ! A part se glisser dans l'ombre, où Diable aurait-il pu se cacher ? Il se recula cependant, pour ne pas gêner Peter, et alla se placer hors de portée, dans un recoin de la petite salle. Son regard balayait les alentours furtivement, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse lui servir d'arme. Mais comme il fallait s'en douter, l'hyperactif posa à peine sa main sur un objet quelconque, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un bout de bois, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir dans l'obscurité ambiante, il se coupa et poussa un juron. Tss… Sa batte de baseball lui manquait. Cruellement.

L'adolescent ne put que rester à l'écart et regarder comment se débrouillait le loup-garou. Heureusement que lui n'agissait pas comme son « cher » neveu, ou comme Scotty… il n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée sur les chasseurs sans réfléchir un minimum et faisait en sorte d'éviter les matraques électriques qu'ils brandissaient, menaçants. Cependant, le loup se retrouva vite acculé, ses ennemis de chaque côté, l'empêchant de trouver une échappatoire. Il ne pouvait pas sauter, le plafond étant trop bas. Stiles paniqua, s'apprêtant à faire une bêtise tandis qu'il voyait les deux hommes se jeter sur son protecteur, sauf qu'il n'en n'eut pas le besoin puisque le lycanthrope parvint à éviter l'une des matraques qui toucha l'autre chasseur à sa place. Néanmoins, la seconde ne le loupa pas, lui faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur tel que l'adolescent sursauta, se tassant un peu sur lui-même, plus blanc qu'un linge. De rage, Peter frappa si violemment l'autre homme qu'il lui en arracha tout bonnement la tête, celle-ci roulant un peu plus loin. Une flaque de sang se forma sous le corps tressautant encore durant une demi-seconde. Et tout ça sous le regard angoissé et dégoûté du plus jeune… Le loup se laissa glisser à terre en reprenant une apparence normale, plus humaine, mais sembla rencontrer tout de même quelques difficultés à retrouver son souffle.

\- Je crois… que je viens de faire une mini crise cardiaque… Fit Stiles, une main posée contre sa poitrine.

Le plus jeune tentait de calmer la trouille monumentale qu'il venait d'avoir et bien que la vue des corps ne l'aidât pas du tout, il fut le premier surpris d'avoir eu aussi peur pour Peter. Le teint blafard, la respiration laborieuse, il se redressa en s'appuyant contre le mur pour rejoindre le lycanthrope, évitant soigneusement les corps et le sang.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire une crise de panique… J-je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider, là… Dit Peter, le regard rivé sur Stiles.

Ce dernier aurait bien voulu lui dire que non, il ne ferait pas de crise de panique. Mais le pauvre avait beau essayer de se calmer, de ralentir ses battements de cœurs et de chercher à retrouver une respiration plus lente, rien n'y faisait. La tête lui tournait si fort qu'il commençait à voir flou. Toujours debout, l'hyperactif vacilla et se laissa finalement tomber assis au sol face au loup-garou.

Une main posée contre la poitrine, il serrait son t-shirt, l'autre posée au sol pour se maintenir en équilibre et rester plus ou moins droit. S'il tombait, couché, ça risquait fort bien d'empirer son état. La trouille qu'il avait eue ce soir avait manifestement réveillé ses anciennes craintes et se sentir impuissant lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu, tout petit, avec sa mère… Ces peurs qui ne le quittaient pratiquement plus depuis que Scott avait été mordu et qu'il voulait à tout prix veiller sur lui, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son rôle.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Peter s'approcher encore un peu, difficilement, grimaçant un peu à cause de la douleur. Il se trouva finalement à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules du petit humain, surprenant celui-ci par le geste. Il l'attira contre lui et le maintint droit.

\- Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, tu inspires profondément par le nez puis tu expires lentement par la bouche, dit-il en lui montrant comment faire.

L'adolescent en écarquilla les yeux, vraiment étonné. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas… Peter qui lui faisait un câlin ? Sérieusement ? Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire ! D'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas tant ses paroles qui l'aidèrent mais le fait qu'il ait retenu sa respiration juste le temps de la surprise. Doucement, Stiles se sentit mieux, recommençant à respirer à un rythme régulier. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et lorsqu'il s'en sentit capable, il recula pour se redresser, détournant la tête.

\- Hm… Merci, dit-il, embarrassé.

Stiles Stilinski, embarrassé ? A court de mot ? Quel scoop ! Peter pouvait s'en sentir fier, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver tous les jours. Le jeune homme lui en était tout de même reconnaissant. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur son compte, finalement ?

\- Tu devrais leur prendre leurs armes, nous allons devoir faire demi-tour, dit Peter, sans cérémonie.

Le petit humain baissa le regard sur l'une des matraques et s'accroupit prudemment pour s'en saisir. Il se redressa et fit mine de l'agiter comme un sabre laser, sauf qu'il activa l'électricité de l'engin et frôla de peu Peter, en jouant avec.

\- Oups… Fit-il.

Vraiment… Laisser une telle arme à un maladroit tel que lui, quelle idée ! Il afficha un sourire désolé au loup-garou et cessa de jouer avec aussitôt.

\- Stiiiiiiiiles… Gronda Peter.

Le pauvre, lui qui était toujours à moitié paralysé et semblait avoir un peu de mal à s'en remettre.

\- Ouiiiiiii ? Répliqua l'adolescent, avec un grand sourire, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Eh bien, comme tu sembles être le plus en forme, je te laisse passer devant, jeune Padawan.

L'étonnement se lut facilement sur le visage de l'hyperactif, ce dernier dévisageant le loup avec la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. En tout cas, il semblait bel et bien avoir retrouvé la forme. Mise à part les bleus encore voyant sur son petit corps mais grâce au loup-garou, il ne sentait plus rien, plus aucune douleur. Pour le moment.

\- J'en reviens pas, t'as vu les Star Wars ? Scott ne les a toujours pas regardés… Il rate quelque chose, si tu veux mon avis, dit Stiles, avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu les derniers, mais si tu veux bien, on en reparlera plus tard, répondit Peter.

\- Bon, bon ! J'y vais, maître Peter !

Le mot « maître » sonna bizarre à ses oreilles, pour le coup, mais c'était surtout dire ça à Peter Hale. Néanmoins, pour une fois qu'il pouvait se permettre de blaguer sur une saga qu'il adorait ! Il ne risquait pas de s'en priver ! En bon fan qu'il était, Stiles avait déjà tout vu des nouveaux films. Mais il préférait tout de même les premiers. Pour lui, les nouveaux étaient un peu tirés par les cheveux. Et à son plus grand plaisir, le loup paraissait amusé par son comportement. Enfin, pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire… L'adolescent ouvrit donc la marche, sans aller trop vite et veilla à ce que le loup le suive.

\- Ça va, pour marcher ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Ça va, je n'ai eu qu'un coup, répondit Peter.

De ce que Stiles pouvait en juger, le plus âgé pouvait presque marcher normalement et il en fut soulagé. Ils devaient maintenant trouver les autres et sortir de là. Mais pendant qu'ils évoluaient de nouveau dans ce long couloir -que le jeune homme finissait par maudire-, il ne put s'empêcher de parler. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de refaire une crise de panique.

\- Quand tu auras regardé les nouveaux, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé ? Je les ai trouvés un peu… de trop. Ouais, c'est ça, de trop. Un peu comme un oméga dans une meute.

Et hop, une petite pique bien placée ! Le petit humain eut un léger rictus amusé, au coin des lèvres, accélérant juste assez le pas pour prendre un peu d'avance sur Peter. Mais pas trop, pour ne pas s'étaler bêtement en s'emmêlant les pieds…

\- Ouh, ça, c'est méchant… Dit le lycanthrope, en entendant la comparaison.

\- C'est surtout une vérité. Et il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, répliqua Stiles.

Que cela pouvait être grisant de taquiner le grand méchant loup ! Dommage qu'il ne réagisse pas au quart de tour, comme le faisait si souvent Derek, ça aurait été encore plus drôle. Ça lui passait le temps et, en plus, ça lui permettait de décompresser.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours envie de les voir après ça. Sans oublier que pour te dire ce que j'en ai pensé, je devrais venir te voir. Tu laisseras le grand méchant loup te rendre visite ? Demanda Peter.

\- Si mon père est dans les parages, avec quelques flingues à portée, de l'aconit-tue-loup en prime et peut-être un peu de poudre de sorbier, juste au cas où, pourquoi pas ?

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles vit le plus vieux sourire. Était-ce une vraie conversation qu'ils avaient ? Manifestement. L'adolescent se surprit à lui rendre son sourire, quelque peu complice. C'était plutôt bizarre de bien s'entendre avec Peter Hale, encore plus de se montrer aussi taquin envers lui.

\- Eh bien, quel programme… Est-ce là une façon de remercier son sauveur ? Quel ingrat tu fais, fit le loup, une petite moue faussement triste au visage.

\- Je plaisantais. Et je crois que mon père te devra une fière chandelle, après ça…

Stiles savait que son père ne s'en remettrait pas s'il le perdait, lui aussi. Tout comme le fils ne supporterait pas de perdre Noah. Le loup-garou leur avait évité une famille entièrement détruite… Soudain perdu dans ces sombres pensées, l'adolescent allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour laisser échapper un flot de paroles, mais à la place, il sursauta violemment en sentant la main de Peter se poser sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de continuer à avancer.

\- Nous ne sommes plus loin… Murmura Peter.

\- Bordel de… ! A force de faire des mini-crises cardiaques, je vais vraiment y passer…

Non mais ! Il pourrait prévenir, quand même ! Pendant qu'il reprenait son calme, expirant doucement, le lycanthrope passa devant lui, aux aguets, comme tout à l'heure. Stiles se demandait s'il percevait quoi que ce soit de louche pour se montrer aussi prudent… et aussi tendu.

\- Stiles… attends ici, ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'hyperactif tenta de distinguer quelque chose, un bruit, une odeur quelconque, mais lui n'avait pas de sens surdéveloppés. Son cœur se remit à battre rapidement. Mais cette fois, il se concentra assez pour ne pas refaire une crise de panique.

\- Rien, justement. A part… une odeur de sang… Répondit Peter.

Du sang ? Ok… Le petit humain allait rester sagement en retrait. Les deux mains serrées étroitement autour de la matraque électrique, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, ne surgisse de l'ombre pendant que le loup-garou avait le dos tourné… Puis, il reporta son regard sur Peter. Celui-ci s'avança doucement, concentré, jusqu'à la pièce où l'odeur était la plus forte.

\- Tu peux venir, Stiles.

Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, entrant à la suite du loup et… constata que les lieux étaient vides, mis à part un Gérard réparti en deux morceaux, sa tête d'un côté, aux pieds du loup-garou, et son corps un peu plus loin. A la vue de cette scène pour le moins macabre, Stiles arbora une grimace dégoûtée et détourna aussitôt la tête, retenant à grand peine un haut-le-cœur.

\- Oh berk ! C'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama-t-il, le visage virant au vert.

Quand ce n'était pas le cher neveu de Peter qui l'obligeait à lui découper le bras, ou bien Scott qui était blessé et cicatrisait mal… Bref ! Autant ne pas repenser à tout ça, sinon il allait vraiment finir par avoir la gerbe à force.

\- Petite nature. Vois le bon côté des choses, il n'est plus près de nous causer des soucis, dit Peter.

\- Excuse-moi de n'avoir aucun penchant morbide ! Cela ne me plait pas de voir des corps décapités…

Qu'ils aient appartenu à quelqu'un de bien ou non. Il n'aimait pas ça. Stiles balaya la pièce du regard, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction du corps, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Passé le dégoût, du moins pour l'adolescent, ils explorèrent les lieux et ne trouvèrent qu'une porte close. Le lycanthrope l'enfonça et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans trop de difficulté. Bizarre… Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc personne d'autre que le corps du patriarche des Argent ? Et si pourquoi cette porte n'était-elle donc pas ouverte, ni enfoncée, avant que Peter ne s'en charge ?

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ? Demanda le loup, perplexe.

\- Les loup-garou peuvent disparaître, maintenant ? Questionna le petit humain, un sourcil levé.

\- S'il n'y avait que les loup-garou, ce serait sûrement explicable mais… les chasseurs ne sont que de simples humains et là… Ça devient inexplicable.

Mais même pour les êtres surnaturels, c'était étrange. Quoi que… Est-ce que Scott et Derek étaient capable de masquer leur odeur pour dissimuler leur présence même aux autres loups ? Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Le fils du Shérif essayait vainement de trouver une réponse logique à leur soudaine disparition. Dans tous les cas, si c'était une blague, il ne trouvait pas cela très amusant… Où était donc passée la cavalerie ?

\- Tu ne sens pas leur odeur ? Rien du tout ? Ils ne se sont quand même pas volatilisés ! S'exclama l'hyperactif.

\- Je ne les sens pas et je n'entends rien… C'est comme… Eh bien, comme s'ils n'étaient même pas venus ici… Répondit son sauveur.

Inutile de rester là plus longtemps. Si Peter ne ressentait rien… Ce dernier fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment. Après un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, espérant que ses amis surgiraient d'une cachette quelconque, l'adolescent fut bien obligé d'admettre que, pour une fois, il ne trouverait pas d'explication plausible sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors, laissant échapper un soupir résigné, il sortit à la suite du loup-garou. Tout de même soulagé d'être enfin libre, même si ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation.

\- Peut-être que les chasseurs étaient trop nombreux et qu'ils ont fini par les emmener quelque part, ailleurs ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que les chasseurs ont un pouvoir de téléportation aussi, non ?

Malgré tout, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Sinon, il risquait de virer dingue. Il lui fallait une réponse, parce qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son frère de cœur.

\- Peut-être… Et non, ce genre de pouvoir n'existe pas, répondit Peter, sans trop insister. Je vais aller voir au loft de Derek. Toi, tu devrais rentrer et te soigner.

\- Génial, je vais aller me morfondre chez moi, bonne idée, fit Stiles.

Certes, le loup avait pris un peu de sa douleur et cela lui avait permis de tenir jusque-là. Mais ses blessures ne s'étaient pas encore guéries pour autant. Cependant, le petit humain prenait sur lui, faisant la forte tête. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus rien ! Pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Mais connaissant le plus âgé des Hale, il serait inutile d'insister. Le pire était encore à venir en plus : il lui faudrait trouver une quelconque explication plausible à inventer auprès de son père si celui-ci posait des questions… Surtout en le voyant revenir blessé, ses vêtements déchirés et tout le reste…

\- Tu peux aussi aller voir chez Scott, s'il est chez lui.

Mais l'hyperactif doutait un peu que son meilleur ami ne soit reparti chez lui comme si de rien n'était, sans être sûr que Stiles soit hors de danger. A moins que… ? Mais Scott n'était tout de même pas aussi bête que ça.

\- Très bien, j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Hey mais… Ma voiture ? Je suis censé rentrer à pieds ?

Mais à peine eut-il posé cette question qu'ils aperçurent tous les deux la précieuse Jeep de Stiles : elle semblait plus ou moins entière… sauf qu'il y avait le moteur juste à côté. Quant aux autres véhicules, il y en avait une encastrée dans un arbre et… le reste semblait avoir disparu. Génial…

\- Il semblerait, oui, fit Peter.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de s'en approcher, la mine complètement désespérée.

\- Ma pauvre voiture… Fait chier ! Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça, je vais lui faire bouffer le moteur ! Râla Stiles.

Il posa son front contre la vitre et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, sans queue ni tête, avant de se décider à retourner à nouveau auprès de Peter, l'humeur massacrante. Personne ne touchait à sa précieuse voiture !

\- Tu veux peut-être être escorté par le grand méchant loup ? Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je te porte, dit Peter, moqueur.

\- C'est ça et tu veux aussi que je me déguise en petit chaperon rouge ? Je me débrouillerais ! Répliqua le petit humain, grinçant des dents.

A son plus grand malheur, il vit le loup-garou arborer un large sourire. Inutile de lui demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser… Stiles n'était pas dupe ! Morose, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, qui vola quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se mettre en marche, s'éloignant tranquillement. Mais à peine eut-il effectué deux/trois pas qu'il se retrouva rapidement face contre terre : il n'avait pas vu une vieille racine dépassant du sol.

\- Bordel de merde ! Jura-t-il, grognant.

Le lycanthrope, ayant déjà pris un peu d'avance, partant de son côté, revint sur ses pas et laissa échapper un long soupir parfaitement audible, s'arrêtant pile devant Stiles.

\- Je suis partagé entre une intense envie de rire et une légère inquiétude. Je devrais peut-être t'emmener à l'hôpital…Dit-il.

\- Si tu te marres, je te préviens, je te couds la bouche avec du fil trempé dans de l'aconit ! Marmonna le plus jeune.

Malgré les menaces de l'adolescent, Peter l'aida à se relever et essuya un peu la boue sur le visage du jeune homme, celui-ci ne pouvant retenir une grimace de douleur. Ses côtes se rappelaient à lui et lui faisaient un mal de chien… Mais il garda pourtant le silence, préférant ne rien dire. Et puis… Il était trop stupéfait par le fait que le plus âgé des Hale ait frotté la boue présente sur son minois… D'où ça sortait ça ?

\- Que de menace… Susurra Peter, toujours aussi moqueur.

Mais cet abruti de loup devait savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de paroles en l'air… Stiles n'était de toute façon pas assez costaud pour pouvoir faire peur à un loup-garou, loin de là. Avec ses muscles inexistants et son poids plume, il ne risquait pas de lui faire bien mal, néanmoins mieux valait ne pas le prendre à la légère. Parce qu'il pouvait toujours miser sur son intelligence. D'ailleurs, Peter avait été le premier à lui témoigner du respect à ce niveau-là. Et ça, l'adolescent ne l'oubliait pas.

\- Ça va ? Je suis assez propre, maman ?

Non, vraiment… Le plus âgé des Hale agissait vraiment bizarrement. A moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé, avec les chasseurs ? Il s'inquiétait peut-être un peu, un tout petit peu, pour son neveu ?

\- Non, tu pues le sang et je ne pense pas que tu sois tombé dans de la boue… Répondit Peter, en grimaçant légèrement.

Sa réponse fit tout autant grimacer le petit humain, à tel point qu'il en arborait une bouille carrément hilarante. Appelez-le « Stiles, le roi de la grimace ! ».

\- Une douche s'impose…

Et après ça, il se soignerait… En attendant, le loup-garou décida de soutenir l'adolescent et le retour se fit plus ou moins dans le calme. Plus ou moins, parce que ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pester sur ces « idiots de chasseurs ». Mais il s'efforça de serrer les dents et de ne pas trop se plaindre des douleurs causées par ses blessures.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Stiles se mordit la lèvre en s'apercevant deux véhicules qu'il connaissait plutôt bien : la voiture de service de son père et la voiture de Mélissa, la maman de Scott, probablement présente parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'absence étrange de son fils. Ne voulant pas affoler les deux adultes, il se défit de la prise du lycanthrope et prit une petite inspiration pour se donner du courage, invitant Peter à entrer à sa suite, une fois qu'il eut poussé la porte.

\- Heu… Salut…

Il ne trouva rien de mieux pour signaler sa présence. Et à peine fut il entré que Noah tourna vivement la tête vers lui et se précipita à sa rencontre pour le prendre dans ses bras, collant lui aussi de la « boue » sur ses vêtements par la même occasion... Le plus jeune se retint de gémir, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir sa souffrance. Son père avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

\- Salut… renchérit Peter, dans le but de signaler sa présence.

Mais apparemment, Noah n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils, sans doute soulagé de le retrouver en un seul morceau.

\- Stiles ! Tu peux me dire où tu étais ? Et dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es traîné, nom de Dieu ?! Demanda le shérif, le secouant légèrement, le tenant à bout de bras.

\- Papa…Marmonna Stiles.

\- Hum, si vous permettez, je vais répondre à vos questions. Stiles a besoin d'une douche, il est tombé dans… Personne ne veut vraiment savoir dans quoi il est tombé… Dit le loup, avant que l'adolescent n'ait eu le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Noah consentit enfin à le lâcher, la mine écœurée.

\- Vas te laver, lui dit-il.

L'hyperactif se sentit rougir et lança un regard meurtrier au loup-garou, sauf qu'avec Monsieur grimace, ça ressemblait plus à une face drôle plutôt qu'à une mine effrayante… Mais dans ses yeux, Peter pouvait clairement lire : « Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre, connard ».

Et sans rien ajouter, il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, en passant par sa chambre pour récupérer une tenue propre. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il se débarrassa de ses fringues déchirées et tâchées de partout, les abandonnant dans un coin. Puis, il se glissa sous l'eau chaude, grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Il avait probablement une ou deux côtes fêlées… Mais au moins, il parvint à se détendre un minimum. Stiles posa un instant le front contre la paroi froide mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Au fond, il s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres. Surtout pour Scott. Et il ne parvenait pas à se les sortir de la tête…

 **POV Peter**

Peter expliqua la situation aux parents, ravivant l'inquiétude de Mélissa mais également celui de Noah. Il ne servait à rien de mentir, après tout, tous deux étaient parfaitement au courant pour les loup-garou et toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles. Et lorsque Stiles revint auprès d'eux, il put entendre son père demandant une faveur au lycanthrope, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé.

\- Je vois… vous avez donc sauvé mon fils… Je… J'aimerais vous demander un service. Pourriez-vous continuer à le protéger ? Je ne peux pas vraiment le faire à cause du travail et…

\- Hm… Je n'ai pas vraiment la place dans mon appartement, le coupa Peter.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, vous pouvez rester ici, même si nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami. Je vous laisserais la mienne, si besoin, ajouta Noah.

\- Comment refuser ? Fit Peter, un rictus amusé aux coins des lèvres.

* * *

 _Alors ? Verdict ? Ça plait, ça ne plait pas ? N'hésitez pas à le dire en review. ;) (Oh et merci à tout les Fav et Follow ! Ça fait plaisir.)_


	4. Un peu de repos ? Ou pas, VDM !

_Les chapitres seront publiés dès que j'aurais le temps... Be patient. : D_

* * *

En arrivant dans la pièce, lorsqu'il entendit son père remercier Peter, Stiles roula des yeux et s'apprêta à lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de lui dérouler le tapis rouge et tout le tralala, mais il ouvrit grand la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, l'air complètement abasourdi. Non mais… C'était une blague, là ? N'est-ce pas ? Noah n'avait pas volontairement invité Peter Hale à rester chez eux, c'était une foutue blague…

\- Mais Papa ! Tu ne vas pas non plus lui proposer ma chambre en prime et lui offrir un restaurant tant que tu y es ?

\- Oh ! Un restaurant, en voilà une bonne idée, Stiles, fit remarquer le shérif, à la grande consternation de son fils.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux, arborant une moue exaspérée. Enfin, le plus important, pour le moment, c'était de prendre un peu de repos ; quelques heures de sommeil lui feraient le plus grand bien. Et ensuite, il pourrait aider à retrouver son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, Stiles n'écouta qu'à moitié la discussion entre Noah et Mélissa, le premier promettant à la seconde qu'ils retrouveraient son fils. L'hyperactif réfléchissait, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Mélissa. Depuis la mort de sa propre mère, l'infirmière était un peu une figure maternelle pour lui. Alors la voir comme ça, inquiète pour Scott, lui fit mal au cœur. Il se sentait impuissant, lui qui ne possédait aucun don surnaturel pour pouvoir aider.

\- Je vais la raccompagner, dit Noah, sortant son fils de ses pensées. Et, Stiles, sois aimable. Il t'a tout de même sauvé, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Bon, d'accord, le loup-garou méritait tout de même un peu de reconnaissance pour l'avoir sauvé et protégé, toute la soirée mais… il glissa le regard vers l'ancien Alpha et poussa un long soupir. Il savait qu'une fois que le Shérif avait pris sa décision, il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Alors il soupira et se résigna.

\- Bon, très bien. Comme si j'étais pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul… Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

\- Te débrouiller seul ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'à la base, c'est toi que nous venions sauver ? Demanda Peter, tout en arborant un sourire satisfait qui fit grincer des dents le petit humain. Ceci dit, la partie sauvetage est un succès.

Le loup-garou s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, sans perdre ce sourire suffisant qui exaspérait tant Stiles. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, accompagnant tout de même Noah et Mélissa jusqu'à la porte. Au moins, cela lui permettait d'éviter cet idiot de Hale pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui ne durèrent malheureusement pas assez longtemps à son goût. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, il revint au salon et se décida enfin à répondre :

\- Ouais, moi je suis sauvé. Mais Scott, Derek, les autres, ils sont toujours introuvables. C'est ça que tu appelles un « succès » ?

\- J'ai dit que ton sauvetage est un succès. Le reste… laisse à désirer. Mais ils s'en sortiront. Ils s'en sortent toujours après tout, répliqua Peter.

Le petit humain voulut croiser les bras, tout en restant parfaitement campé sur ses jambes mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Stiles ne voulait pas paraître plus faible qu'il ne l'était. C'était déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de rester calme durant les prochaines heures. Voire les prochains jours. Le temps que ses côtes s'en remettent.

\- Sauf que tu as oublié un léger détail : si Scott s'en sort, c'est toujours parce que JE le sors des emmerdes ! Même si, cette fois, j'étais plongé au cœur des emmerdes…

Nouveau soupir, quelque peu las.

\- Aies un peu confiance en eux. Ils ont Chris Argent avec eux, lui saura les sortir de cette situation. De plus, tu n'es pas vraiment en état de parcourir le monde à leur recherche. Il te faut du repos, Stiles.

Touché. Le plus jeune avait conscience de tout ça et ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Il avait confiance en Chris, certes, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Malgré tout, il n'insista pas et changea de sujet.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il finalement, l'air de rien.

\- Je suis affamé, répondit le loup, tout en le déshabillant du regard.

A nouveau, Peter eut ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres et l'hyperactif mit le temps avant de comprendre l'allusion. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, l'espace d'une seconde, observant le lycanthrope avec un air incrédule, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il vira à l'écarlate et se détourna aussitôt en filant illico vers la cuisine.

\- Vieil obsédé ! Marmonna-t-il, tout en allant s'afférer derrière les fourneaux.

Stiles se renfrogna un peu plus en l'entendant ricaner mais il n'y fit plus attention dès qu'il se mit au travail. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il était doué, autre que résoudre des énigmes compliquées, ou des affaires non résolues par son père, tout hyperactif qu'il était, c'était de cuisiner comme un petit chef. Même s'il ne s'en ventait jamais. Au moins, s'activer en cuisine lui permit de se vider l'esprit. Et bien vite, une bonne odeur se répandit jusqu'au salon. Concentré, il remuait le contenu des casseroles et ne remarqua la présence de Peter pile derrière lui que lorsque celui-ci se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je dois avouer que tu me mets l'eau à la bouche, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Raide comme un piquet, l'adolescent n'osait pratiquement plus faire un mouvement. Un frisson le secoua entièrement et il se remémora leur contact un peu plus tôt, se souvenant des muscles fermes et solides de l'ancien Alpha contre lui. Mais à quoi il pensait au juste ?! « Bon sang, Stiles ! Ressaisis-toi ! » se dit-il, secouant doucement la tête. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond…

\- Eh bien, j'espère que ce sera aussi bon que ça en a l'air et l'odeur, fit-il, l'air de rien, tout en penchant la tête en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'adulte.

Il arborait une bouille adorable, quoi qu'un peu comique. Du Stiles tout craché ! En tout cas, Peter devait sans doute avoir remarqué sa gêne, parce qu'il se recula sans faire de commentaire, lui laissant tout l'espace vital dont le plus jeune avait besoin. Ce dernier se détendit dès que le loup-garou eut pris ses distances.

\- Je te dirais ça avec grand plaisir, dit Peter.

Un sourire plus vrai, plus chaleureux, illumina les traits du jeune homme. Finalement… peut-être allaient-ils s'entendre ! Il put terminer tranquillement la préparation du dîner, puis s'occupa de servir deux assiettes, posant le tout sur la table. Il invita Peter à prendre place, s'installant face à lui. Cette situation lui paraissait plutôt étrange. Voire… surréaliste. Manger en compagnie de l'aîné des Hale, chez lui… Jamais il n'y aurait cru ! Pendant quelques secondes, l'adolescent détailla l'adulte du regard, tout en essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête en ce moment précis. Stiles ne revint sur terre que lorsque Peter lui souhaita bon appétit. Il en fit de même et commença à manger.

\- Hummm… Finalement, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauvé. Tu es bon à marier, mon cher Stiles, commenta le loup.

S'apprêtant à manger une seconde bouchée, le petit humain suspendit son geste et s'empourpra aussitôt. Il fit mine de toussoter pour reprendre contenance, tout de même très touché par le compliment.

\- Merci… Je tiens ça de ma mère… C'est elle qui m'a appris, marmonna-t-il, un peu gêné d'en parler.

Son regard se baissa et, pourtant, ce fut un sourire tendre qui étira ses lèvres et illumina ses traits. Ils n'avaient pas pu passer autant de temps qu'il l'aurait voulu à deux, avec sa défunte mère, mais au moins, il tenait quelque chose d'elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- Eh bien, elle a bien fait ça, dit Peter.

Tout en mangeant, l'hyperactif ne perdit plus son sourire attendri. Même s'il avait encore les douloureux souvenirs de la mort de sa mère en mémoire, pouvoir user de ce qu'elle avait pu lui transmettre -et mieux encore, d'en recevoir des compliments, même venant de Peter Hale- lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Merci, grand méchant loup, dit-il, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Alors qu'il avalait le contenu de son assiette avec grand appétit, Stiles en oublia un peu son inquiétude pour Scott, Derek et leurs amis. Peter avait raison, ils reviendront comme des fleurs, c'était certain ! Tout en terminant son repas, en même temps que le plus âgé, il l'observa du coin de l'œil et retint un rire amusé à le voir s'essuyer les babines avec une serviette. Mais quand la réponse de Peter fusa, ce fut tout autre chose :

\- Je t'en prie, mon petit chaperon rouge.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant qu'il ne réponde du tac au tac :

\- Ha ha ! Je me tords de rire ! Si tu veux, j'ai une cape de Superman dans ma chambre, ça devrait suffire.

L'adolescent roula des yeux, toutefois sans perdre sa bonne humeur. Son visage vira tout de même au cramoisi. Finalement, même sans cape, il était assez rouge pour rivaliser avec le petit chaperon…

\- N'importe quoi… Marmonna-t-il en allant déposer les assiettes qu'il tenait dans l'évier.

\- Tu mérites au moins une récompense. Donnes-moi ta main.

S'arrêtant subitement dans son activité, il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au loup-garou.

\- Ma main ? Rassures-moi, tu ne me demandes pas en mariage quand même ?

Il hésita, regardant le lycanthrope tendre la main vers lui, avec cet éternel sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Un jour, peut-être. Mais pour le moment, tu es encore mineur. Non, je veux simplement t'ôter un peu de douleur.

Ah ! Oui… sa douleur. Stiles se détendit aussitôt et s'approcha pour poser sa main dans la paume du loup. Celle de Peter était douce et chaude, comparé à la sienne, plutôt… glacée. Une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahit et le soulagea aussitôt. La douleur avait presque entièrement disparue.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais me charger de ranger, proposa Peter.

Décidément, à croire que le loup-garou était dans un bon jour. Mais sa prévenance toucha le petit humain.

\- Merci, dit Stiles, souriant un peu plus amicalement cette fois. Bon, je te propose un marché, je m'occupe de te nourrir, et la prochaine fois que je serai encore blessé, tu prendras ma douleur. Alors ?

\- Deal accepté. Cependant, tâches de ne pas trop te faire blesser.

Malheureusement, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas promettre ça, au vu de sa maladresse et de sa capacité à se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il ne répliqua rien cependant et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine lorsque Peter reprit la parole :

\- Oh, par contre, Je n'ai guerre l'envie de prendre la chambre de ton père. Et pour pouvoir te protéger convenablement, il serait préférable que je dorme dans la même pièce que toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'hyperactif vira à l'écarlate et dévisagea le loup-garou avec les yeux ronds, comme si deux têtes venaient tout juste de lui pousser. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Mais vu que ça venait de Peter Hale, en vérité, Stiles connaissait déjà la réponse. Le pauvre ne s'en remettrait surement jamais… Abrutis de loup !

\- Je… heu… C'est toi qui vois. Mais je te préviens, je remue beaucoup, je donne des coups et avant, j'avais des crises de somnambulisme.

Autant y aller cash. Malgré tout, Stiles devait avouer que le plus âgé n'avait pas tort. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit de la nuit… Il doutait un peu que quiconque ne vienne l'attaquer directement chez lui, mais avec la chance qu'il avait, mieux valait s'attendre à tout. Il fusilla le lycanthrope du regard en l'entendant rire. Ça n'avait rien de drôle ! Tss…

\- Voilà qui promet des nuits reposantes… Fit-il, toujours avec ce sourire tellement agaçant.

Préférant ne rien répliquer, l'adolescent fila dans sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement et profita que l'ancien Alpha se chargeait de ranger la cuisine pour se glisser sous les draps. Ou plutôt pour s'y cacher presque entièrement. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas penser au fait que Peter allait le rejoindre… Et passer la nuit avec lui. En y repensant, avec le coup que lui avait déjà fait Derek, tous les Hale allaient finir par passer dans sa chambre ! Le dos tourné à la porte, Stiles s'efforça, au début, de faire comme s'il dormait mais… il se doutait que le loup pouvait parfaitement entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il le rejoignit et prit la parole :

\- Je pensais à ça mais… je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de prendre quelques affaires et je ne tiens pas vraiment à dormir avec des vêtements sales, dit-il, tout en commençant à se dévêtir, ne gardant que son caleçon.

Autant dire qu'à ce niveau-là, le petit humain ressemblait à une bouillotte humaine. Il passa le nez hors des couettes pour regarder le loup et écarquilla les yeux, détournant vivement le regard.

\- Heu… les douches ne sont pas payantes, tu sais ? Et… tu peux toujours prendre des vêtements de mon père…

Embarrassé, il se mordit la lèvre en pensant que Peter avait un corps à se damner… BORDEL ! Fallait pas qu'il pense à ça maintenant !

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle de bain. Fouiller ne me dérange pas, ceci dit, dit Peter. Pour demain, pourquoi pas, mais pour la nuit, ce ne sera pas très utile. Je dors entièrement nu. Ça te dérange peut-être ? Ajouta-t-il, alors que le petit humain savait qu'il souriait rien qu'au son amusé de sa voix.

\- La porte de l'autre côté du couloir, à l'opposé de ma chambre… commença Stiles, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

Sauf que la fin de la phrase du loup-garou le prit de court. Blottit sous la couette, il eut subitement l'impression que la température avait considérablement augmenté dans la chambre, au point qu'il crut surchauffer sous ses draps. D'accord… cet imbécile de lycanthrope le faisait exprès, hein ? Enfoiré…

\- Que… ? P-Pas du tout !

Il avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de contrôler sa voix et ainsi éviter que Peter n'entende ses tremblements. Peine perdue… Il se demandait si son agonie durerait longtemps ou bien s'il allait réellement finir par fondre entièrement dans son propre lit… Quelle mort mémorable ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, nom d'un chien, à accepter que l'adulte dorme avec lui ? Dire qu'il n'était même pas capable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Peter.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Le loup disparut dans la salle de bain et laissa Stiles seul. Celui-ci en profita pour se redresser légèrement et souffler ensuite de soulagement. Il s'installa plus confortablement, ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de s'endormir, sans y parvenir réellement. Les paroles de Peter ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Dire qu'il était crevé et qu'il ne parvenait même pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelle plaie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter revint dans la chambre.

\- Tu comptes me laisser un bout de couverture ou vais-je devoir venir me coller contre toi afin d'avoir un peu de chaleur durant la nuit ?

Ne faisant que somnoler, Stiles se redressa tout en grognant de mécontentement pour se tourner vers son protecteur.

\- Hein ? Mais qu… ?

Dès que son regard se posa sur Peter, vêtu d'une unique serviette pour cacher sa nudité, le jeune homme se réveilla totalement et retrouva, à nouveau, sa jolie teinte cramoisie.

\- Oh, t'aurais-je réveillé ? J'en suis navré, fit Peter, une note d'amusement dans la voix alors qu'il retirait sa serviette.

\- Heu… hum…

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligible, Stiles écarquilla les yeux, plus rouge qu'une tomate, s'apprêtant à détourner la tête, persuadé de découvrir toute l'anatomie non couverte du loup-garou. Par chance, Peter avait sous sa serviette un boxer noir... Il s'autorisa alors à respirer de nouveau, poussant un long soupire de soulagement avant de se décaler légèrement, lui laissant une grande part de couverture. D'ailleurs, il pensa vaguement à la lui laisser entièrement tellement il mourrait de chaud…

\- J'suis sûr que t'en penses pas un mot, j'suis pas con… Marmonna Stiles.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, s'installer à son côté, alors que le matelas pencha légèrement dans son dos.

\- Tu es certain de ne pas être dérangé par mon absence de vêtement ?

Le petit humain se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se retenant de lancer une réplique cinglante. Dommage que son père n'était pas là, il lui aurait suffi de hurler pour le faire rappliquer et le loup-garou aurait aussitôt fait la connaissance de son arme de service… Il ne l'aurait pas volé ! Même s'il n'aurait pas pu en mourir, sans aconit.

\- N-non…

Stiles s'efforçait de penser à tout sauf… à ce corps d'Apollon couché juste à côté de lui, avec seulement son sous-vêtements pour le couvrir… Dieu merci ! Il y avait également la couette qui les séparait, à peu près.

\- Oh, j'y pense, je suis légèrement câlin lorsque je dors avec quelqu'un, avoua Peter.

Putain, ce type… allait le rendre complètement cinglé !

\- Hm… Ah ? Fut-il juste capable de dire.

Pour une fois qu'il perdait toute réplique… Le pauvre ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter que Peter Hale dorme avec lui ?! Si Scott le voyait… il se ficherait bien de sa gueule ! Pauvre petit puceau qu'il était… Tss, saleté de loup-garou. Sans même le regarder, Stiles se doutait que l'adulte se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il ne renchérit pas sur ses dernières paroles, mais murmura simplement à l'oreille :

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

Alors que son souffle chaud frôlait l'oreille du petit humain. Ce dernier, reculé jusqu'au bord du lit, frissonna des pieds à la tête mais ne broncha pas. Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration du plus âgé ralentir jusqu'à prendre un rythme beaucoup plus régulier, il s'autorisa enfin à se détendre et parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Sauf que « normal » n'est pas Stiles ! Et comme il était chaque fois très agité dans son sommeil, il se retrouva, le lendemain, à moitié allongé sur Peter, la bouche entrouverte… La grande classe Made in Stiles.

* * *

 _Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. ~_


End file.
